The Flash and Arrow
by robert32514
Summary: When Wally West became a part of the Speed Force after his last run as Kid Flash, he didn't know the plans that the Speed Force had for him. Reborn as Harry Potter, he will need to give the people a reason to believe in the impossible. But he won't be alone. Where he goes, the Arrow follows.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash and Arrow**

**Ch.1 A new world**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 A new world**

_"My name is Harry Potter, but in another life, I was once Wally West, and I am the fastest man alive. Having aided my mentor and future time traveling cousin stop a man made tornado of destruction energy known as an MFD in Chrysalis form, I was bombarded with some form of energy that sought to wipe me and others like me out of existence. I then found myself in a new world. A world of Magical people, yet no heroes, aliens, or anything I had come to know to be the norm that was once my life. When an old man persuaded my new parents to betray me and sought to turn me into a weapon, I did not have my powers to escape for reasons I cannot explain. Contrary to what the old man with the 'Merlin complex' would think, I do remember how a set of people took my parents place, who would months later die protecting me._

_ I was then left with my mothers sister and her family, beaten, starved, and treated as a slave. But my resolve would not be broken as I remember how I became Kid Flash. During one of my cousin's 'Harry Hunt' exploits, I found a science lab in a building near my school and knew what I had to do._

_ Days later, during a stormy night, I ran away from my Aunt's home and returned to the lab after running for several miles as fast as my little feet could carry me in the rain. Sure enough, the weather and lightening got worse, and after having made it to the lab and sneaking my way past security, I waited. I did not have to wait long as I stood in front of a metal cabinet that had many bottles and vials of various chemicals. The ceiling overhead had a glass window tha I was able to open, even if only slightly, raising my head, closing my eyes, and with my arms outstretched, I welcomed what came next._

_ I awoke next to find myself in a bizarre wooden house nine months later. Not caring where I was, I ran, and boy did I run. My powers were back, and I was faster than I ever had been before my death, and I knew, I had a job to do. Most people would consider what I can do, to be impossible. But I once again have become the impossible. I am The Flash._

He knew they'd come for him. They always did. No matter how fast he was or how far he ran, he'd never be able to stop running. They didn't learn, he had no wish to be what they wanted him to be. He was a firm believer that people made their own destiny.

The falsified deaths of his parents in this life showed that the people of the Magical World of Great Britain could not be trusted. So, he kept his distance. He remembered vividly how with a simple solution or potion, how a blond woman with blue eyes and a man with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, changed to resemble his mother with red hair and green eyes as the man changed to resemble his father with brown eyes and a messy ravens nest of hair.

As he ran all over the whole of Britain he'd reminisce over how fortune smiled down on him as after leaving the house he'd woken up to, he managed to find his way to a clothing store where he'd eventually find himself some clothes like what he wore now, with his red pants, red and white sneakers, red shirt with a red hooded jacket over it, and a dark set of shades or glasses to hide his eyes. He'd later alter them with lightening bolt themes all over his clothes as well as Hermes wings on either side of his hood, and his more than familiar lightening bolt symbol on his chest.*

Because he had no money and no way to take care of himself over time, he resorted to stealing from wealthy criminals and such when they went about making back alley deals and such. He'd wait to verify that the money was in the briefcases the criminals opened, then rush in, and steal the briefcases themselves. It wasn't like they'd miss it. He'd of course made sure to disarm and tie the criminals up and then call the authorities, leaving them an exact location of where to find them with whatever paraphernalia they had on them at the time. On many occasion found himself very lucky to run into vacant and ready to use motels and such in order to rest and restore his energy.

Even though he was forced to bend his morals, he always paid his due by going back to doing what he and others like him in his former life always did best when an innocent was in danger, the law needing aid, and when fire fighters were having a hard time against a raging fire that threatened the lives of others. He was there, leaving a trail of red and gold lightening-like energy. Criminals were found by police wrapped either in ropes and or chains, sometimes moaning, and sometimes unconscious.

Fires were put out as he sucked the air out of them using his speed to create a vacuum, cutting off the fires secondary fuel it needed to maintain itself. Men, Women, and even children found themselves outside their burning surroundings seconds after being in the midst of the fire and burning debris, calling out for a savior.

He was broken out of his musings as the sound of an alarm caught his attention. He adjusted his course and ran to where he noticed the alarm originated. By the time he entered the premises of what appeared to be a single floor bank in downtown London, but the moment he ran in and paused, the illusion fell away as he turned to see a golden wall of magical energy rise in front of the door, blocking his exit path.

"We finally have you Flash, or should I say, Mr. Harry Potter!" a more than familiar voice from his early beginnings in this world spoke. Harry turned forward as the 'Merlin' wannabe made himself known as the people that he first noticed whom had their backs to him, some disappeared, others turned wand raised at his chest. He'd seen and ran from some of these people before whan they tried to arrest him, claiming he tried to expose the so called 'Muggle' world to Magic. He had just smiled and left them eating his dust that he kicked up when he disappeared in a flash of lightening speed.

Aurors he knew them to be called, the Magical equivalent to Law Enforcement. He noticed some of them were in fact nervous as he knew they observed him many a time as he never flaunted his powers, only used them to save lives and aid the muggle Law Enforcement and Fire Fighters. He looked around and behind himself as some of them began to surround him. Turning back, he noticed another familiar person, an aged woman with a monocle in one eye, and in a somewhat dark gray suit, also step forward, yet she did not have her wand in hand as was the fact that her hands were before her where he could see them, open and showing she meant no harm, "We just want to talk, Mr. Potter. Nothing more. I mean you no harm, as neither do my people. My name is Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement, and I must say I am proud of the things you have done with your gift, and I am extending an open invitation for you to come back to us."

He didn't know how they knew who he was under the hood, so that was his first question, though he spoke in a voice he learned to use through Barry Allen in his first life, **_"How did you know I was Harry Potter?"_**

"Was?" she asked with a perplexed look.

**_"I dropped that name a long time ago."_**

It took her a moment until she realized why, and she hoped she was wrong, "You remember that night? All those years ago?" Her eyes widened when he slowly nodded his head once in affirmative. "You know that..."

**_"My parents are alive? Yes, I do. If they can abandon me for this old man and his sick and twisted plans, then I can abandon your world just on basic principle."_**

A gasp drew his attention to what appear to be a woman, if the way her bodies curves revealed were any evidence, who had her hood up with a small portion of red hair sticking out. She stood behind the old man and the woman, Amelia. His head rose a bit to look at the woman as she raised her feminine hands and slowly lowered her hood. If he felt anything for the emerald green eyes he shared with this woman, it was hidden by both his hood and glasses.

"Harry..." said Lily Potter as James Potter too lowered his hood. Standing next to James was a shorter figure. When the hood fell, his mouth opened in shock as his eyes fell on a female version of him. Green eyes, a messy Ravens nest of hair, though longer than his own.

Before he could speak, Amelia continued, "I know how this must look, Harry. You asked me how we knew you were Harry Potter. When you were hit by lightening, Dumbledore was alerted when his instruments he had that were tracking you, blew up in his office. He was in a meeting at the time, but when they blew, he was able to at least get a fix on your last location. I was there to speak to him about some things when the instruments blew up. We found you in that laboratory. When I saw the state you were in, the heavy clothes, the malnourishment, the scars from the abuse, I demanded answers and used my authority against Dumbledore to find out why you were in such a state. I even threatened to take what I then knew of your health and status to our own brand of Magical News unless he told me what I needed to know, or else I'd do whatever I could to destroy him. As he spoke, a healer informed us how when the lightening struck you and threw you into the unknown muggle chemicals, the lightnings power along with the chemicals was changing you, into what, he didn't know as we all saw the electrical currents flowing through your body and head."

"The home you awoke in almost nine months later, was my home after I took custody of you. James and Lily lost the right to claim custody of you once I shut down their program. My niece Susan who aided me in taking care of your body while you were unconscious, was the one who saw you run out in amazing speed no normal man save a Vampire is capable of. I learned the Ministry I served was willing to create a monster to rid our world of another. With my threat to reveal all of what I heard, they terminated their program. They then informed me that Voldemort was not dead. Unfortunately, I wouldn't ever find out for sure as when I went to confront the man he supposedly possessed at Hogwarts, one Quirriness Quirrel, the then Professor or teacher of the Defense against the Dark Arts, he was already dead."

**_"Dead? How?"_**

"He went after an object hidden by Headmaster Dumbledore, an object he hid in Hogwarts. But when we came across him, we learned someone stopped him as his body was littered with green arrows."

**_"Arrows?"_**

**"My arrows." **A deep baritone voice spoke as if by a voice modulator. Harry and the others watched as an arrow hit the ground and a unknown individual in a deep green leather two piece suit, green boot's gloves, and green hood covering their head, came down the wire-like string connected to the arrow that had penetrated the ground while grasping what seemed a state of the art compound bow in one of their hands. The Bow itself lowered the person down a good portion of the way to the ground, only for the bow to release the string when the archer pressed a trigger on the bow, permitting the individual to drop the rest of the way. The unknown archer dropped unaided, and fell to one foot and a knee, bracing upon impact, with the bow raised high. Slowly, he or she rose with the bow lowering to their side, head rising so that the only thing seen was a young girl's features hidden behind a mask, **"You're Professor was already dead the moment he allowed Voldemort to overtake his body. I just freed him from the pain the possession was causing. The leach was absorbing the Professors magic and life energy. By the time he made it past the Cerberus, the flying key's, giant chessboard, enchanted fire, and Troll, I was waiting. It was mere childs play for some of my caliber and skills. We then fought, he lost, I didn't."**

The person that Harry now was sure was a woman with the way the leather suit hugged her body in all the right places. It covered her body entirely with green gloves that only archers wore, a large hood that hid her head and face, and a quiver sown into the jacket's back*. She then reached into a pouch and pulled out some kind of object, and tossed it to Amelia who caught it in one hand, **"The next time you want to hide something dangerous in a school filled with children, don't."** The female archer growled through grit teeth.

She then turned to Harry, **"We need to talk alone,...Wally."**

Behind the glasses, Harry's eyes widened greatly, he then looked at the female Green Arrow with a speculative gaze, **_"Artemis?"_**

A quick single nod was all the confirmation he needed as he speedily grabbed her up in a bridal hold and ran around and passed some of the Aurors and towards a wall as one of her arms went around his neck and the other pulled the bow in close as he vibrated his body at a certain frequency and ran through it and disappeared from the area of the building they were in. his disappearing trick left the entirety of the people inside gaping in shock. Amelia who was also shocked at the display of Harry's power, shook it off and opened her hand. It was a small cloth pouch with a string wrapped around it, keeping it sealed. She unsealed it and found herself gazing at a red stone. She knew what it was, the Philosopher's Stone. As much as she wanted to destroy it, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Turning, she had her people fall in, but as they began walking towards her, Albus Dumbledore and the Potter's too walked up. She closed the pouch and slammed it into James Potter's chest, "See to it that this is returned to Nickolas Flamelle. And you Albus Dumbledore, you ever pull a stunt like that again with a dangerous object in a school of children that even my niece attends, rules and regulations be damned, I'll throw you in Azkaban myself. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" she hollered, standing in the elderly Headmasters face.

He gulped, took a step back, and nodded.

Lily was consoling the young girl who watched her brother run through a wall with the emerald female archer. Her name was Rose Elizabeth Potter. She never knew about her brothers existence until she heard arguing between her parents and the woman, Amelia Bones, and Albus Dumbledore.

**Flashback begins**

_She was currently in the family study, reading a book, when the loud voices broke her out of her reverie. She sighed, saved her current passage, and closed the book, putting it aside. She then decided to see what the loud noise was about when she saw the unfamiliar woman who'd she learned was called Amelia, screaming at her parents and pseudo Grandfather, as well as her Uncle and aunt Nick and Perenelle, all whom who sat on several recliners while the woman stood over them, spittle flying from her mouth as she screamed, about how they were good for nothing parents who abandoned a child. Her curiosity was piqued as she kept quiet, as she was sure the woman didn't mean her as she was still living happily with her parents. _

_ It was then the moment the name 'Harry Potter' was mentioned that she began to get a bad feeling that she was hearing something she should have known about from the very beginning._

_ "How could you do that to your own son?" Amelia cried out emphatically._

_ "What?" Rose said out loud, catching every ones attention._

_ "Rose." Lily said in a shocked yet low tone of voice. _

_ When the Potter daughter demanded to know what was going on, her parents saw no other choice other than to come clean, revealing what they had done to her brother, and their accomplices, Dumbledore, Sirius, the Flamels, and Remus Lupin along with a good portion of the Department of Mysteries Agents or Unspeakables. _

**Flashback ends**

It was then she did not speak or see her so called family for weeks, locking herself in her room. Lily and James pleaded with her to let them speak, but no matter what excuses they had, she refused to let them speak. They made sure she ate as they sent house elves to her rooms with breakfast, lungh, dinner, and on occasion, snacks. They were the only thing she acknowledged of course, but still refused to acknowledge her own family until they made right the wrong they perpetuated against her brother.

She tried to send him letters, but the birds would return with the letters still in their talons, exhausted and wary.

It wasn't until she like Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, and the others learned of Harry's disappearance after nine months of being in a coma from being hit by lightening and clashing against an entire metal cabinet of then electrified muggle chemicals, and running with a speed that would leave even a Vampire amazed.

Amelia then created a team out of everyone who had ever had a part in her brother's mistreatment throughout his life and turned them into a more legit department that would either shape up or be fired and disgraced. Amelia asked for her help when she was befriended by the DMLE's Directors niece. It was several weeks later that news from the muggle world would learn of a speedster running all around Britain, saving lives, aiding the Law Enforcement and the Local Fire Fighters.

Snapping herself out of the memories, she just watched as her brother disappeared yet again before she had a chance to speak to him. And with a girl in his arms no less, a girl who admitted to killing a possessed teacher and returning the famed Philosophers Stone.

**Though short, it was because I am about to go to work. Will update as soon as I can with more. I had to delete my early material because of certain changes to the films and that my writing what I originally had, well, it outright sucked. But I am getting better. More will be added to this and the others, so, read, review, and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 SHIELD

**Flash and Arrow**

**Ch. 2 S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Young Justice**

**J. K. Rowling, Marvel, and D. C. Comics do**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_My name is Harry Potter, and I am the fastest man alive. Once upon a time, I went by another name in another life. Awakening in this world without my powers but being coherent enough to remember things, and so, as before, I was struck by lightning yet again in an controlled environment that made me the impossible among others who underwent the same if not similar incidents that also made them the impossible. And now that my powers have been restored and returning to what I did best, I have been joined by another from my first life. Another I willingly sacrificed my life to save. I don't truly know what this world holds for us, but I do know that if the world needs saving, I know we'll do what we can, as fast and as best as we can. We are the Flash and the Arrow._

He ran to the destination that the female archer in his hands told him to go. It was in a warehouse near one of the docks of the main shipping area in Downtown London. It was then he was able to see plenty of cars surrounding the Warehouse. Stopping outside the warehouse, he set her down and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes of their showing one another feelings in full. "I missed you, Artemis."

She sighed in contentment as she leaned into his arms, "I missed you too. But my name is Hermione in this world, Wally. Or do you prefer Harry?"

"Either or is fine." he said as he pulled back from her to get a good look at what she wore. Her uniform was much like Oliver Queen wore. She took him by the hand as he allowed himself to follow his beloved archer inside as she explained she had someone to introduce him to, But as he followed her, he was met with the silence as he saw many a people in black suits inside the warehouse who turned to and followed his every move visually as he followed his girl. It was then a voice in a Brooklyn based accent spoke up.

"Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived. And now the fastest person alive. But that wasn't always your name, was it, Mr. West?"

Lowering her hood and removing her mask, Artemis nodded at her parents and Godfather. It was then Harry looked at the new Artemis. Her hair was was brown, with blond highlights, straight and amazingly beautiful as she always was as far as he was concerned. "Wally, this is my Godfather, Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the one who helped me become the New Green Arrow here in this life."

Removing his own hood and glasses, Harry asked while walking over to shake his hand, "Your Godfather?"

"I've known about the magical world for many years, Mr. West, or Mr. Potter, whatever name you choose to go by. I know my Goddaughter here is also a part of it as well. We also know of both of your past lives in the other universe you've originally were born into." Director Fury said as a pair of people, a man and a woman whom looked like Artemis in various ways came to her and took her into their arms. "We want to help you, son. But to do that, you have to let go of your anger and return to the people that betrayed you."

"Why?" Harry asked, arms folded and a hard look on his face.

"Because of our own sources within the British Magical World, they say Dumbledore believes Voldemort whose real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle is still alive. Arrow proved it by facing him and beating him several months ago underneath Hogwarts inside of a hidden room. She was able to use special surveillance devices where we were able to see for ourselves what the Realm of Magical Britain is still unknowingly facing as well as what they were hiding." He tossed a folder on a table filled with pictures that sort of came out. Harry picked up said folder and looked. The images showed Voldemort on the back of another mans head. There were pictures from various positions showing Hermione dueling and battling the Dark Lord and the man he possessed. He then squared his jaws and looked to Hermione who tried and failed to look small, but instead was surprised when Harry took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was happening. Had I known..."

"It's not your fault. It's the fault of the Magical Authorities and your parents."

Fury continued after watching Harry rub Hermione's back soothingly as she relaxed into his grip. "We need you to go back to the Potter's and be our other inside man, and in doing so, we'll give you the aid you'll need and the invaluable resources to continue your crusade as the hero you were before you were repowered. Hell, we'll even give you this, Coulson."

A tall, near balding 30 something man in a dark gray suit directed Harry's attention to a large rectangular black box. "Artemis or Hermione now, gave us the specifications of your original suit as well as what the specifications of the other original speedsters of your first world's suits. She aided us in redesigning you your very own suit. It's not spandex, but it's not leather either. It's a special polymer kevlar biweave, designed to withstand the speeds that you currently produce and will eventually exceed and more. We also added features of a microphone/headphones imbedded into the cowl ear wings and a camera inside the lightening bolt emblem or crest on the chest area. With our magical source who has aided in the magically enhanced features, there are pockets in your suits arms which contain enough food to last you quite a while due to your super fast metabolism.

To Harry, the suit reminded him of what Barry wore, but smaller. "What about as I age and grow?"

Coulson smirked, "It's been magically charmed to grow and enhance as you do. Just as Hermione's suit does. So, what do you say? You up for aligning with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Just what does S.H.I.E.L.D. do? What does it stand for? These are things I need to know if I'm to join you guys. I mean, the last Government Agency I met was responsible for me getting killed last time."

Fury nodded at this as Hermione debriefed him, her parents, and Coulson on her former worlds past actions. And so it was Fury and Coulson sat with Harry as Artemis or as she was now known as Hermione Jean Granger and her parents Daniel and Emma Granger sat as well and spoke to him about how S.H.I.E.L.D. was a global peacekeeping force that fought against threats both foreign and domestic that were too dangerous for normal Government Agency's to handle. Those too dangerous to maintain their freedom by harming innocent lives, were either locked up or put down permanently.

Harry refused to be an Assassin, but Fury having been informed by his Goddaughter about their former exploits in their former life as junior heroes, even refused to think of using them for Assassin missions as they were once again children. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and realized he really didn't have much of a choice as his current funding was running low, and this way, with him staying with the Potters, he'd be well fed, and be able to keep the Director up to date through whomever his source was.

When he agreed to the deal and was asked to be a part of a future project in the future with Hermione, he immediately jumped at the chance as Hermione already agreed as well. The current Warehouse they were in would act as the base of operations in Europe for Harry and Hermione with the Grangers as their primary handlers and a few trustworthy Agents, including Coulson to be in the know as their co-handler, with Fury as their main boss. Fury would make sure the base would accommodate to their everyday needs while they continued their never ending quest to being the hero's they were. Added features would be added over time for the two teen heroes in order to train and maintain mental and physical alertness.

It was moments later when he was introduced to Fury's half brother Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the current Director of Great Britains Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, and Shacklebolt's Apprentice and junior partner, Nymphadora Tonks, who was not only a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent as well, but was a second cousin to Harry.

Both remembered one another as she used to play with him when he was just a toddler and even shared some embarrassing stories with everyone, making him duck his head in embarrassment. Once the funny stories were over, Shacklebolt was assigned to summon the Potters and direct them to the Warehouse while maintaining S.H.I.E.L.D.'s anonymity, at least for the moment.

"So, What do you think of all of this?" Hermione asked her once again boyfriend as she leaned into him on the roof. He had earlier in the day as the adults began their paperwork, supersped he and Hermione onto the roof of the warehouse. They watched as the sun lowered, while they had dressed in civilian clothes. When The Grangers and the adults heard his predicament, they took it upon themselves to not only get his small amount of belongings he had, but got him an entire new wardrobe. Shacklebolt went so far as to shrink it down whithin in a magical trunk where he pocketed it, but not before he was able to retrieve a decent pair of jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt.

"Well, it's different. Fury, seems like an ok kinda guy. Reminds me of an actor, in fact. You remember Sam Jackson from our last life? And did you really face and beat Voldemort?"

"Yes, one of the greatest cinematic icons of our last worlds actors. And yeah, I did, and it wasn't easy, let me tell you, as I had to use my superior fighting skills against an experienced Dark Wizard. I have to know,do you miss them? The others I mean? The League, Young Justice, The Wests?"

"I do, and always will. Not a day goes by where I don't think about them as well as Jay, Barry, Bart, mom and dad. So tell me, why are you here. I mean, I know why I'm here, but why are you?"

She sat up with a sign, "It was...a dark time for me. My mother in a wheelchair, my father a terrorist, seeing Bart in your uniform was kind of the final straw. I mean, I thought I could handle it. Dinah tried to council me. It just wasn't working. I-I was depressed. Slipping. I..I...I remember Megan finding me. It's...it's all a jumbled mess. I can barely remember anything after that. The next thing I know, I'm here. When I was able to walk and talk appropriately and began to remember things, I was then able to convince my new parents of who I once was. Had to prove it too when daddy bought me a miniature bow at seven, maybe eight years old. You wouldn't believe how my parents gaped and stuttered when they saw I hit a bulls-eye every single time in the middle of the target. Went even further when I made a smiley face on another. Dad got into contact with Uncle Nick who was able to not only get me a Psych Evaluation, but also found out I was telling the truth, learned how good I really was as an archer and in hand to hand combat for someone my age. As I grew, my physical training restarted from there and accelerated as I aged until I learned I was a witch."

She turned to him, a warm smile on her face, "S.H.I.E.L.D. had been informed a few years ago about you, showing up as the Flash. And the rest they say, is history."

He was slowly and gently running his left hand in her hair while she continued, "I'm sorry about what the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore, and the Potters did to you. I really am."

"It's not your fault. The Dursley's can't hurt me anymore." he said.

"You know, when my parents and Uncle Nick found out who you were and put two and two together, he was able to dig a lot of dirt on Vernon Dursley and your Aunt Petunia. Even now, they can barely survive and is living with his sister who lost her right to own any animals when the law and the ASPCA got a hold of her for breeding bulldogs and making them illegally into attack dogs."

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning on his elbows.

"Yeah." she confirmed. From a pocket, she pulled out a folded envelope and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's the deed to your former home. Originally, it was willed to your mother who gave it to Petunia. It belonged to your grandparents. Mum and Dad bought it after the Dursleys lost it due to the financial hard times they underwent. Mum and Dad wanted you to have it for when you wanted it, should you want it."

"I-I have a lot of bad memories about that place, Artemis. Not a single good memory ever came of Number Four, Privet Drive." he sighed.

"Well, when we get older, we can make some new ones. Any form of wards or enchantments on it have been taken down. It's clean and just waiting on you to make a choice on what to do with it."

"Maybe," he sighed. "Maybe another time." he said as he leaned back down with her doing the same and lying somewhat on his chest and just watched the sun fall until the sky began to darken completely. Later that night, they retired to the Grangers home. Harry stayed in a guest room at the Grangers after dinner, which was a joyous affair as the young teens shared a lot of good memories of their time in their first world as Kid Flash and Artemis of team Young Justice and with their mentors Barry, Jay, and Oliver.

The next day, Shacklebolt and Director Bones directed the Potters to the Warehouse where they were met up with two fully suited teens. Harry in his new Flash suit and Hermione in her Arrow outfit. The Grangers, Director Fury, and Agent Coulson were there as support as well as to give the Potter's a wake-up call. Both Lily and James were surprised to see Harry in a new costume, but it was Director Fury who spoke first before the Potter's could acknowledge Harry as he stepped in front of the two teens, "I wouldn't if I were you Mr. and Mrs. Smythe or so you call yourselves."

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how did you know that was what we called ourselves?" James asked. As he glared at the dark skinned man with an eye patch and an expensive muggle suit that was all black with a black turtleneck under the black jacket. "And why are you standing in front of my son?"

"Your son? I'm sorry, I thought he was the Potters son."

"We are the Potter's." Lily cried out.

"Not according to the papers. According to the Daily Prophet, you're supposed to be dead. There's even a tombstone with your name on it. By Wizarding Law, Harry is the only last surviving Potter who doesn't even care for his name since he remembered when you gave him to two others who took your place that night."

They had nothing to say to that as they looked down in shame at the truth of what he said regarding how magical law worked, but then quickly raised their heads at his following words. Rose Elizabeth Potter who didn't pay attention to what was being said, ran past the one eyed man called Nick Fury, to her brother and threw herself into his arms. He was startled at first, but then wrapped his arms around her as she cried as he held her.

"I'm sorry." she repeated as Harry made an attempt to calm her down and rub soothing circles on her back with one hand and ran his other hand through her hair.

"You weren't at fault and didn't know." he spoke softly.

"They tried to get me to swear an oath of loyalty until I threatened to disown myself if they tried to bend me to their will. Instead, I swear on my magic and life, my loyalty is to you." she said. A brief flash of light signified the sealing of her oath.

James winced while Lily was internally proud of her daughter, now knowing no one could use her against her brother.

"To answer your question Mr. Potter, I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Supreme Authority in World Wide and International Law Enforcement and Peace Keeping. I believe your father once spoke of me? He was a good friend and would be disappointed in how his son has acted towards one of his own, your mother on the other hand would have seen to it that your father would disown and disinherit you for the betrayal of a member of your family. The Potter and even the Peverell's if I'm not mistaken were always loyal to kin and made sure to pass that edict to you, but it seems you forgot that edict, James Charlus Potter."

"You knew my parents?" James asked with shock.

"I did. And they were members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Magical Division, and they were two of my top best Magical British Agents before Riddle got to them. By the way, how did that happen?" he asked quizzically though he felt he already knew the answer.

"I-I don't...don't know." James stuttered as he fell into a nearby chair with Lily sitting in another when they were directed to a table to sit at by the Director of the Peacekeeping Organization.

"Well I do. And I like to believe I'm wrong. But if I'm not, this could change how you feel about Albus Dumbledore."

"What are you saying?" James asked as he leaned forward, hoping against hope that Director Fury was wrong in his assumption, but internally, things started clicking in his minds as he started to get a sick feeling in his stomach about Fury's opinion about the Headmaster of the school.

"Tell me, how was it that Tom Riddle or as you know him, Voldemort, and his homicidal minions were able to get through the wards of your Ancestral home? I mean, I'd like to think your parents took precautions against such things as well as your ancestors. And then he convinces you to give up your only son after hatching a bullshit cock-a-meme scheme to put the supposed Dark Lord down for good. And that Prophecy, there is way too many inconsistency's about its legitimacy. That and the fact that its speaker was a drunk witch who'd do anything up to and destroying innocent peoples lives with fake prophecies to get a job in a school that is supposed to be one of the top rated Magic schools in the world. Sadly, its current curriculum has brought its rating to an all time low."

"What?" Lily Potter stuttered.

"It's true." Emma Granger confirmed as she gave the Potter's a pamphlet on all the magical schools all over the world. "Why do you think I almost pulled my daughter out of your school?" at the end of last year.

Lily Potter then began to peruse the pamphlet as it revealed Hogwarts as one of the lowest rated as it reveals that out of everything within its curriculum, nothing has been updated in over a hundred and fifty years. "Out of all the schools of magic within the entire world, Hogwarts is almost at the very bottom, it's within the Ninety-eighth percentile, as one of the poorest rated schools of Magic in the world?"

"And that's because Albus Dumbledore is a living hypocrite and doesn't want anyone getting more powerful than he is. Did you know he and Gellert were lovers once? He became so sure of himself and his power that he used his sister's murder as an excuse, never knowing that he was the one who killed her. Hell, he, instead of using a wand, used a gun, a muggle German Luger to be precise, to incapacitate Gellert, and then left him to rot in his own prison in Nuremberg."

"What does this have to do with my son?" James asked, fuming in anger so much his magic began to spike as the pressure in the air could be felt. He'd like nothing better right now, then to go after and kill the man responsible for his parents death and his current position.

"Harry." Director Fury called out.

Having his sister take his seat, he and the hooded female archer rose, "I've taken my Grandparents place as a temporary junior Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. until I reach my Majority, at which time the Director wants me as a member of his new 'Initiative'."

"What Initiative?" Lily asked.

"The Avengers Initiative. Your parents helped me come up with this, James. There was an idea, to bring together a group, a group of remarkable people of remarkable skills and abilities. So that when a threat arises that no normal government agency can handle, and when we needed them to, they can fight the battles that we never could. Your son and my Goddaughter codenamed Green Arrow, are and will one day be members of the Avengers Initiative. For now, they will continue as they have, as both the Flash and Green Arrow. When not in uniform, they will be the ideal son and daughter and when at school, they will be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

As one, both removed the masks, in this case, Hermione lowered her hood and then removed her mask while Harry lowered his cowl.

"As my Godfather said, we work for S.H.I.E.L.D., Britain's Magical Division to protect and serve both mundane and magical. In working with the Crown, this base of operations is where we will be working from. Got a problem with that?"

"Ms. Granger?" Lily tried to rebuke until Emma Granger stepped beside her and narrowed her eyes at the former Mrs. Potter who then cowed under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Here's how it's going work," Harry started as he spoke up, "You're going to allow me to work with S.H.I.E.L.D., you will not have a choice because as of this moment, when this meetings over, the both of you will resign from both the Department of Mysteries, The Order of the Phoenix, as well as The Department of Magical Law Enforcement seeing as you don't know the meaning of what the 'Law', let alone your unwillingness to abide by it." he finished as he glared at his parents with narrowed eyes, his arms folded.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Lily asked, looking between her son, husband, and Nick Fury.

Harry and Hermione answered that loudly in one word, **"NO!"**

"Listen, there's more at stake here than just Europe. The World as a whole is under new terror threats daily. Right now, Hermione and myself are fighting a war for Britain. We'll undoubtedly be joined by others as we align ourselves with Her Majesty's Government." Harry said.

"He's right. We'll be fighting for its people, its street's, its everything." Hermione continued. "You think the Magical World of Europe is the most important thing in the world, yet you can't even seem to see the bigger picture. The world has threats not just in the magical community. There's also threats from Meta-humans, mutants with superiority issues, and let's not even get started on our current wars in the Middle East. It's time you get your head out of your arses."

"She's not lying. It's a whole new time, a whole new world, a whole new everything." Nick Fury said as he rose to his feet. "That's why we need you. We need people from within Magical Britain working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as the American Magical Realm is, and just like your parents, James. What do you say?"

Taking off his glasses and rubbing both eyes, with a sigh, he nodded. "I'll do it. I'll get Sirius and Remus in on this, with your permission of course." he said tilting his head to and looking the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in his single eye.

"I'll allow it, so long as you teach them what they need to know where magic is concerned, in return you train up not just in magic, but in hand to hand combat, espionage, tactics, and more. We can't have you depending on your magic alone. In the field, even with your magic, you wouldn't last ten seconds with today's threats out there. Like I said, it's a whole new world."

It was then after the Director finished getting speaking that he shook the Potter's hands and proceeded to leave with Phil promising Harry and Hermione he'd keep in touch. Hermione hugged her Godfather before he left with Coulson.

Dan and Emma also wished Fury and Coulson a farewell as both proceeded to leave. Dan then turned to the Elder Potter's and clapped his hands, "We got a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it in. Let's get to it. James will get this Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in to help train the kids in magic while we train all of you. Lily Potter, you will aid Emma in the computers and familiarize yourself with what we will be teaching you what you need to know. Amelia, you and Kingsley will bring in whomever you trust to work with us as of this moment, you and the Potter's will be putting your magic to work in aiding Harry and Hermione on the fight to protect the people by doing so from the shadows or using your disillusionment charms. They can't do it alone and won't. That's another reason you're here today. Tonk's, we know your a shape shifter, or as the magical world calls you, a Meta Morphmagus. That's good. That's real good. We're going to put that to use. Prepare yourselves lady's and gentlemen. We'll show you what hell is all about." Daniel Granger finished as he turned his back to walk away.

"Be here, because first thing tomorrow at 08:00 in the morning. You're training begins." Emma also said as she left with Hermione following. But not before he gave Hermione a long snogging. As she followed her parents out the door with Amelia, Kingsley, and Nymphadora Tonks also leaving, Harry turned to look at his family.

"Well, are we going, or what?" he asked as he unconsciously clapped his gloved hands and began to feel somewhat nervous and self conscious about where he was about to go this night.

**Here's the newest chapter for this story. Trying to be real as possible. Let me know what you thinks. Read and review, Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Passage of time

**The Flash and Arrow**

**Ch. 3 The passage of time**

**I do not own Harry Potter, The Flash, or the Arrow**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 The passage of time**

There were two separate streaks of lightning-like trails running all throughout Europe in opposite directions within the middle of the day. Running a silent race on the streets, looking for nothing yet searching for something to do or someone to protect. Two speedsters, one in red, the other in both red and yellow.

Harry James Potter and Rose Elizabeth Potter, The Flash and Impulse, the fastest man and woman alive. The day that the Boy-Who-Lived returned to the world of magic, was a somber one. As a penance, the Potters when given an interview by the Daily Prophet and the other majority of Magical News, revealed everything that shut down the Department of Mysteries as they came clean with everything that they, Albus Dumbledore, The Flamels, The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Sirius Black, and The Unspeakables, had planned and done to the child who became a Symbol of Hope to most throughout The Magical Realm of Great Britain. This created a righteous backlash as the people of said country called for Dumbledores and those involved in the plot, heads. As it was, they knew they had no one to blame but themselves as they were spat on whenever they were seen, rotting food thrown at and deposited on them anytime they walked among the people, no matter where and or when they went out.

As Fury said, the Potters were indeed dead according to the Law of their world, so James Potter could not take the name Potter legally. Instead, the name he would be forced to take was the name he, Lily, and their daughter, used for the entire time they were hidden. Harry would be forced to take over the Lordship since he never officially dropped his birth name, while adopting his parents and sister back into the family, as his conscious wouldn't allow him to be cruel to them to leave them hanging, despite what they had done to him, but leaving them no power to officially act as if with any authority in any capacity whatsoever. He didn't trust his parents to watch their finances appropriately since they had done more for themselves and Rose with the money for all these years. Emma Granger, with Harry's insistence, would watch over the Potter finances.

With the aid of the Goblin Griphook, in charge of the Potter vaults, they liquidated the current investments that was invested mainly all throughout Diagon Alley. Instead, they invested outside of the Magical World through Stark Enterprises, Harley Davidson, Nike, and many other brand name companies that would bring massive amounts of money and gold into the Potter vault monthly and yearly. There were other companies Emma suggested investing in, such as various computer and software companies, car companies, and more. In the end, the Potter vaults would be overflowing with more gold than what Harry knew what to do with for the remainder of his days and beyond.

His parents were given an allowance as was his sister, though her allowance intake was slightly more than James and Lily. Though they were upset that their son was doing this, but yet they knew they had no one else to blame, and the fact that it was their own faults. Their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were allowed around, but Harry was not always around much or often to speak with either of them due to either schooling, training, and or patrolling. The only time the family came together outside of dinner, was during both magical and physical training. The Granger Patriarch was a man of his word as the training he and S.H.I.E.L.D. administered unto the Potters and their friends was indeed Hell on Earth as far as the Potters were concerned as they were trained to be like soldiers.

Harry and Hermione were tutored outside of the norm. They still attended normal mundane education and was joined by later down the road by Harry's sister, but decided to forgo Hogwarts as they felt the teaching in said schools various classes was more than just horrendous, but just plain ridiculous. And the teachers in some of the classes were an embarrassment to the Professions that they taught. When an incident occurred that had people thinking the school was attacked, both Harry and Hermione, with resources both inside and outside the magical world, was able to quickly identify and take care of the problem as a young girl was hospitalized after being under the possession of a dark item that she had no strength to resist due to her age and not knowing any better. In this case, a diary. The twin brothers recognized the item and where she got it, forcing in the arrest of Lucius Malfoy when he admitted slipping it in the girls cauldron earlier in the week while under the influence of Veritaserum.

Days later, after Malfoy was arrested, he was removed of his position as a School Board Member, due to the severity of the crime, he was forced to pay the Weasley's a fifteen million galleon fine and would spend a near life sentence in Azkaban for the incident, much to the Ministers ire. As for the thing that attacked the students, Harry and Hermione, knowing what the creature was after studying the clues to its abilities, was able to deduce what the creature was. They not only located where it was hidden, but was also forced to reach out to the other Magical communities that had created many a sets of magical anti-petrification glasses and/or goggles that allowed them to look at the thing as its killing gaze would kill most normal people unprotected visually, since it was a Basilisk. Thankfully, they weren't petrified by indirect visual exposure to the magical creature.

The Goblins of Gringotts aided in its removal from the school, and afterwords, thousands of photos distributed through the various Magical Journalism businesses throughout the entire world, revealed the now deceased familiar of Salazar Slytherin. The revealing showed more than several thousand families the length, width, and size of the serpent that spent centuries hidden under the school. It showed them exactly how dangerous the school really was and how close their children came to being food for the beast, of which almost all of them wanted to remove their children from the school when they learned Dumbledore had known the first time it was released many years ago and did nothing to stop it. And this was after it had already taken the life of a girl known as Myrtle Malone, or as she was officially known in the ancient castle, 'Moaning Myrtle'.

They were also able to confirm something else important, and that being that the 1/4th Founder of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, was in fact a pervert since the entrance to the Basilisk chamber and now its former home, the legendary so-called Chamber of Secrets, was actually located through and beneath a girls restroom. Both teens were awarded for their success and efforts as well as with the kill, and it was Emma Granger who made a more than fair deal with the Goblins that would see that those whom were victims of Malfoys crime, would be compensated. The wealth the Basilisk brought them were distributed between not just the Goblins, but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginervra Weasley, Argus Filch, and the family of the ghost Myrtle Malone when it was learned that the Ghost known as Moaning Myrtle was confirmed the Basilisks first true victim, and Rubeus Hagrid, whom was wrongly accused of Tom Riddles actions all those years ago. Hagrid was given the apology he deserved as it was long over due, and was escorted by Amelia Bones herself to acquire a new wand, and promised him that he too would be given private tuition to study and be allowed to practice magic. Myrtle's family, whom was obliviated of her existence, was restored their memories, and compensated when they learned the truth of her disappearance. They were also informed that her murderer was no longer among the living. The Malones were an Irish family whom became friends of the newly established alliance of House Potter.

Narcissa Malfoy-Black decided to search out and speak to Sirius, since she knew he was the head of the Black family. Due to the incident that her husband had a hand in, she felt it was best to remove herself from the Malfoy family name as much as possible. By the time her divorce was finalized, her son Draco, whom decided to keep the family name, would barely have any bit of wealth to his name once Narcissa got back the dowry for her marriage.

In honor of what Harry and Hermione had done for them and their family, Fred and George had gifted them with the Marauders map. The moment they revealed how to activate its features, one name out of them all popped out to Harry and Hermione. By the end of that day, Peter Pettigrew was not just found, but stunned, reversed transfigured from his animagus form, and sent to the DMLE where he was tried and convicted of his crimes. His vaults was emptied, his awards stripped from him, his name tarnished, and his magic and animagus abilities bound as he was sent to Azkaban.

Because he ignored the wards of the Castle, and ignored the warnings of the people of Magical Britain once again, placing the children within in danger yet again, Dumbledore was stripped of his remaining titles and positions which was barely anything at all, and yet, he somehow still managed to keep the position as Headmaster of Hogwarts after using up the last of his favors, unlike the at the time Minister, Cornelius Fudge himself. With the amount of votes in her favor, Amelia Bones was later elected into office. She gave a predatory look at the so-called Pure Bloods, who gulped nervously, some even sweating profusely at the predatory expression she gave them, after she was sworn in. At seeing her expression, they shuddered as tingles ran down their spines. Since Dumbledore was removed and stripped of his positions and titles, and since he was allowed to remain as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was informed by the new Minister that she'd make sure he was being a good boy as he was assigned a shadow/ watcher of sorts who would report back to her.

Any attempts at tampering with the Watchers mind or report, or even both, would result in Dumbledores removal from Hogwarts. The Watcher would be given a daily test to ensure his or her mind and report was not manipulated by the mind magics that Dumbledore was forced to admit in being an expert in as it was also revealed that he and Severus Snape had illegally mind raped students, no matter their class throughout the Heirarchy of Magical Britain and stole family secrets all the time. This led him to finally lose all credence to ever being a so called 'Light Lord'.

It was also the straw that broke the camels back so to speak as many a family stormed into Hogwarts and chased him out, forcing Minervra MacGonaghall to take over as Headmistress of Hogwarts. It of course didn't stop there as Dumbledore was chased right to his brothers door, the Hogs Head, where the one leading the charge had not only disarmed the liar, theif, and conartist of his wand, but bound his magic with a curse of their families own making, ensuring Albus dumbledore could never use magic ever again. Aberforth was forced to take in his brother, but removed the outlandishly bright and majestic robes from him and instead transfigured them into paupers robes and dressing. A day later, and Albus Dumbledore would be forced to earn his keep by servicing the people who came by, but at the moment seemed to be few due to the lies revealed about the man who manipulated and betrayed an entire nation.

All classes wound up going through a visual and educational review and the school had underwent an extensive evaluation. The defense against the Dark Arts classroom underwent a major cleansing when the rumored curse on the class was found to be an accurate assumption as the curse itself was found, this in of itself had forced the class to be taught in another classroom until the curse was lifted from the original classroom.

It took a week for Curse breakers to come in and shut it down when they found the source to be a set of magic empowered runes active on various points of the classroom. They found the point of origin for the runes and disconnected it. Once the curse was no more and the classroom cleansed, the DADA was allowed to once again be active in the class it was originally done in. Dumbledore when he was still in office, thought to use Gilderoy Lockhart for the class, but when the man underwent a five minute review by the Miistry Personnel, he was escorted minutes later out of the school in handcuffs. Days later found the entirety of Europe knowing of the fraud he was and calling for not just his head, but his wallet.

Lily Potter was forced to take over the Potions class when the review board found Severus Snape was no longer qualified to teach since his teaching was found to be abhorrent and inadequate, adding on to the charge of the constant mind rapes he perpetuated on the students. His past teaching was found to have destroyed a lot of future potentials who wanted to be Aurors. With a rather large vote from all of the teachers and Heads of House, Severus Tobias Snape, the now former head of Slytherin House, was fired and escorted forcefully from the Castle.

James Potter, after seeing he was unworthy of resuming his place within the DMLE, was charged as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts position with Sirius taking over the History of Magic when Binns was given a chance to either move on, or join the other Hogwarts ghosts. Draco Malfoy, in his anger for his families misfortunes, attacked Rose Potter with a lightning-based spell. Unfortunately for him, there were witnesses to this event as he no longer had support of his thugs Crabbe and Goyle. He was stunned and bound after holding Rose under the magical lightning for over a minute after silencing her.

It was a Pure-Blood girl and Heiress of an Neutral family, Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracy Davis that had saved Roses' life. But when Rose was taken to the Medical Wing, it was discovered that, due to the amount of damage done by the lightning based spell, she most likely would not survive the night unless she had a blood transfusion. When Harry learned this, he gave his blood freely since his blood was the closest match. Lily and James tearfully thanked him as he held a silent vigil next to his parents, aided by Hermione for emotional support. The next week, Rose awoke to her brother and Parents surrounding her, all of them sleeping in their own beds that was nearly merged with her own, they were so close.

Her brother was the first to be awoken by her, though she had to be careful since the female archer, Hermione Granger, was laying on one side of the bed. Harry awoke quickly enough and was surprised to see her up so soon.

Poppy Pomphrey rushed over since she had placed a charm on Rose's bed that would tell her when the girl had awoken. Sitting the girl down, Poppy began inspecting her, only to be surprised to find that Rose was completely healed.

Harry had her brought back to base to be given further tests, only to see his sisters body reacting in a very familiar way. At first, it started with her hands vibrating at a very fast speed. Harry had to calm her down by talking to her. And then, after undergoing a scientific examination by some trusted medical personnel, he watched as she walked out hours later in a special test suit, goggles, and microphones on her ears. He walked with her to a test track within the base, where he then began to walk her through what was happening to her.

Several of the tech assistants aided her by explaining the special suit they gave her as it was layered with sensors on it and a set of goggles to protect her eyes from the wind and G-Forces. Harry would be by her side as the moment they started running, they would start lightly. They started at a leisurely, normal, mundane pace that only picked up as they got faster. Both wound up not only turning into blurs while inside the underground base, but wound up creating a red and yellow funnel with lightning-like trails flowing behind them. There was tremendous amounts of forceful winds that blew everyone's loose hair around, even while they were behind strong glass paneling, forcing those observing, to also place weights on any and all paperwork they had on them at the time.

It was a few weeks before anyone minus Harry, his parents, and or Hermione ever saw Rose again before the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was informed by his on site medical and science aids reported that she was fit to rejoin the world.

During this time, her brother taught her some tricks he had picked up from his mentors in his past life, such as not just getting faster, but running and phasing through solid objects, physically harnessing and releasing the lightning that trailed behind her as she ran, turning it into a focused blast of electrical energy.

He even taught her to use a technique he learned from his mentor to run so fast, that she'd be able to hit even the most powerful jaw with enough force, that would leave them incapacitated for hours on end or even days.

On the plus side, the entire time she was recuperating, Harry with his Barrister and Lawyers were able to charge the boy Draco Malfoy with assault and attempted murder. Both sides fought within the Ministry, and yet it was Harry who won the battle as Draco was expelled from Hogwarts. Harry was personally allowed to snap the boys wand, and after pouring over the Potter family Grimoire, and finding the spell he wanted, ensured the Malfoy Heir would never again be able to harness and or use his magic ever again with his core being bound.

The Malfoy name was lost. Shamed for all time, and their wealth and home no longer their own. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black who had been present, as well as Sirius, her cousin and Lord of House Black, was able to dissolve her marriage to her imprisoned failure of a husband while she then allowed her head of House to days later, alter her own sons mind, removing his memories and planting new ones. Draco was given a new chance and a new life to better himself as a person while Sirius found a more suitable family to place him with outside the country with an assurance to Narcissa that he would be alright.

His new name and identity was carefully hidden and classified, known only to a few.

Voldemort was eventually handled when he had one of his Death Eaters, hidden. Or so he thought, within Hogwarts via Poly Juice, attempted to and succeeded in placing Harry within the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but it backfired when with the New Headmistress' aid, Harry already knew what was coming and planned ahead for such an event. With the aid his partner and girlfriend Hermione, he was able to apprehend and parade a now powerless Dark Lord to and before the children whose parents were supposedly _'Imperioused' _as well as the children of those whom he wronged when he murdered various members of their family, up to and including their parents. With magic suppressors on both his arms, legs, and even one around his waist. There were arrows on both of his hands and even one in his calf muscle of his left leg.

His assistant whom forced Harry into the Tournament was lucky he remained alive as Amelia Bones and her Aurors found out the perpetrators identity to be that of one Barty Crouch Jr..

Tom Marvolo Riddle was scanned by various scientists who found that the man had anchored himself to the land of the living as the scans showed energy outputs that spiraled in several different directions. One of the scientists managed to put together a device to see what would happen if that connection was cut as he pointed it at the homunculus baby-like creature that was once a human being. The result was the creature itself turning to ash while screaming and trying to hold onto its existence, and yet failing as its ashes dissolved into thin air.

Throughout the entirety of Europe, anyone marked by the creature that was Voldemort, experienced pain unlike anything they ever felt. Many died within their homes, some within the Ministry, and even those within Azkaban. Though the marks on their bodies no longer remained, it didn't excuse the fact that they were in fact willing participants of a now deceased Dark Lord. What surprised them more was one of the people among the dead, was one Deloris Jane Umbridge herself.

Her finances were gone through with a fine tooth comb and too many inconsistencies was found that were investigated. Suffice to say, the Minor House of Umbridge was just as dirty as the other deceased among the dead.

Neville Longbottom, Harry's Godbrother, asked for his help after learning the truth of his Godmother Lily Potter. He wasn't very happy with the woman and he let her know this. She was a woman in tears when he finished venting his anger, hate, and disgust at her after meeting her the first time.

Hermione took him and Harry's apparent God-sister, Luna Lovegoode, aside and spoke to them. Afterword, she pulled Harry aside and spoke to him plainly in seeing limitless potential in both individuals and thought that maybe with time and much training, both of them could be given an opportunity to join them in their fight for justice. Neville seemed to have an interest in Hermione's arrows and Luna, with her odd sense of reality, seemed to favor the dark like some friends in their past lives.

After speaking with Director Fury and Agent Coulson over a secure line about Neville and Lunas' potential and willingness to join in the fight against injustice, they were given permission to recreate newer versions of their past friends to honor the lessons they taught them and as a way to remember them, with Neville being trained to take the identity of Speedy or as Roy Harper favored in the end, Red Arrow, while Luna liked the idea of becoming much like Robin since she explained to the teen heroes that she saw what others did not and knew the truth about them. Both Neville and Luna were brought in and began their training, only being ready when Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, and the newly reinstated Sergeant Daniel Granger felt and stated they were ready. It of course would be years before that was allowed to be. Rose herself would be a part of this training. Sergeant Granger would report updates to Director Fury on all three teens performance to ensure that they took this life they were asking for seriously.

Over the years, all three teens would prove their metal, joining their older friends only when they promised to follow their lead and orders. As it were, Britain's streets were cleaned over time. Even during times when S.H.I.E.L.D. needed their services on search and rescue operations, the team of teens, codenamed JUSTICE, was dispatched.

The Queen herself was satisfied in how her country was being policed in ways that the law couldn't handle. When a situation was too big or too hot to handle for both the Law Enforcement or even the Fire Department, team Justice was there to pick up the slack and aid them.

Her Majesty felt that these teen warriors was exactly what her country needed and so welcomed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help and partnership in protecting her country and lands. The team was joined by others over time by such individuals like Fred and George Weasley, and others who aided in the war against the corrupted Witches and Wizards of their world by supplying products that aided in their war against the Dark Forces. With a bit of help, the twin brothers were able to better themselves by combining magic and chemistry within their products and items, becoming what Team Justice affectionately referred to as Agents 'Gred and Forge' of Section 'Q'.

At times, they joined up with the half-breed Vampire slayer known as Blade, and eventually teamed up with the daughter of Abraham Whistlers daughter, Abigail and her Night Stalkers. It was a mutual team-up that created a lasting friendship. Blade being Blade was not impressed with the costumed heroes, but respected them nonetheless. Neville and Hermione became close with Abigail while Luna became an almost adopted sister to Hannibal King. Harry himself liked Blade somewhat as he had an almost Batman-like quality about him in his attitude and personal stance.

Both sides, though separated by their missions, became bonded through their belief that their world could be saved and so kept in contact long term.

Eventually, all of the teens were able to take their NEWT's and OWL's with beyond flying colors. Through their mundane education, became more than most Magicals could even brag about.

Sadly, the teens and their families were informed too late on the demise of Abraham Whistler. They for years helped the man keep his daughter and her group a secret from Blade. They would come to also learn how both Blade and Abigail, once united, would even the score against the woman responsible. They were slightly horrified when they found out about Dracula being real, but were happy to learn that Blade took care of him, even if he nearly died from the battle the two fought. As a dying parting gift, Dracula gave Abigail and Hannibal King the time to get Blade out of Dracula's current hideout that belonged to a female vampire by the name of Danica Talos. Talo and the resident Vampires died due to a pathogen that was exposed to Dracula's blood thanks to the combined efforts of Abigail and Blade. With the last of his strength, Dracula assumed Blades physical form for almost two days.

The Ministry was forced to confiscate his body from the FBI Labs and cremated him. As a way of sending Abraham Whistler off, Team Justice, the surviving Night Stalkers, and Blade, held a private funeral for the Hunter.

The Realm of Magic honored the man and proclaimed him a hero. A statue was erected in his honor in the place where he fell. Harry with his contacts was able to force the FBI to hand over the property in which Whistler died. Restored it and had many wards set on the property since the Night Stalkers original base of operations was compromised.

After speaking with the higher-ups, the Agents in charge of the hunt for Blade were brought in and shown the truth after Dracula had finally let go and transformed back into his human base form. A bound Vampire was brought in and destroyed before their very eyes so that they could see what was really out in the world and the life they had destroyed at the false assistance of one Danica Talos. Both Agents, shocked, and terrified that they aided one of the most dangerous and most feared creatures in existence, apologized to the surviving Whistler and swore to do everything in their power to make it right by being their inside guys within the FBI.

Abby as most liked to call her, accepted the apology and also accepted the FBI's help in finding and hopefully finishing off the Vampires that had endangered the very existence of the human world for so very long. Abby in her infinite wisdom, and with a bit of help from Blade, showed the Agents what the Vampires had been doing, such as taking them to the location and revealing the Vampire Final Solution. Both men were sickened when even more locations were discovered by Blade and the Night Stalkers, as well as Team Justice.

Their mission took on a whole new meaning as they became a part of the mission to eradicate the creatures of the night and end their reign of terror.

**Currently**

The two blurring bodies that left red and yellow based lightning trails behind them were currently running through upper East London when they were called in to headquarters. Both quickly enough, adjusted their course and returned to base. Upon approach, a metal wall separated into two segments, almost like what one would see in spy films. Disappearing through the opening, it closed as fast as it opened the moment both individuals were through.

Creating a gust of wind in their arrival, Flash in his new suit and helmet that honored the first man to take the code name of the Flash, Jay Garrick* with Rose adopting her elder brothers older uniform with an opening on the top part of her head for her hair that she had trimmed down to the nape of her neck, arrived to meet their teammates standing before a large screen.

Hermione and her parents alongside the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Fred and George Weasley, with Neville in his Red Arrow attire and Luna in her new Nightwing uniform minus the mask which she palmed in her left hand, Harry and Rose stood next to Hermione and her parents while Susan Bones operated their computer systems as its tech support for the last several years now. Fury popped up onscreen, "Fury, we read you loud and clear." Hermione called out.

_"Team Justice, glad to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances, but we got ourselves a situation."_

"What's the situation Director?" Harry asked.

_"Less than twenty-four hours ago, an Asgardian who called himself Loki, was transported to one of our secret installations via what we call the Cube."_ An image popped up up on the upper right corner beside Fury's head in a square format. In the picture, was a glowing blue square.

"What is that?" Daniel Granger asked.

_"It's known as the Tesseract. It has the potential for unlimited clean energy and power. Something the world sorely needs. But it also has the power to wipe out the world as a whole. Loki upon arrival, attacked our base, and with a weapon that he brought with him for what seems to be a magical spear, used it on and killed several of my Agents, and even somehow magically brainwashed them. The spears influence is very much like how the Unforgivable 'Imperious' works, taking away a persons freewill. The residual energy upon Loki's arrival destroyed the base, killing those who were left inside as well as making off with the cube."_

"I recognize that cube. Didn't legends say that Odin left that thing here, centuries ago?" Luna asked.

_"You'd be right Ms. Lovegood. But that discussion is for another time. For the moment, I just need Flash and Arrow to come in while the rest of Team Justice is to be left on standbye."_

"Do you have a means of tracking Loki?" James Potter asked as he, Sirius, and Remus took it as a personal blow. Even Gred and Forge took it as a personnel blow as well as they had to sit down and mourn for the lives lost at the hands of Loki, and the ones enslaved by his staff.

_"We've called in Doctor Bruce Banner for his aid. He arrived moments ago and has had us call several labs throughout the U.S. And Europe to aid in tracking the cube. When you arrive, you'll be working closely with Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, the legendary Super Soldier and hero of WW2. As you know, we've recently as of over a month ago found and brought the Captain back after finding him within the Atlantic under several layers of ice in what can be commonly referred to as Cryostasis. The Super Soldier Serum within his blood is what kept him alive throughout the time he spent under the ice." _The picture of the cube was replaced with an image of the recently returned hero of the 1940's, but it was a close up of his face that cause Harry and Hermione to stiffen and gasp, "Oh hell. That's Steve Trevor. Wonder Woman's former flame." Hermione said in shock, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"The Amazon you spoke fondly of?" Emma Granger asked with both kids nodding again.

"The Captain must be Steve Trevors double in this universe." Harry said, looking to his fiance of over a year.

_"Regardless, I need you. The moment Loki pops up on our radar, we'll need your help to subdue him. Arrow, with your skills as an archer and other abilities, should Agent Barton be nearby when Loki turns up, you'll be able to match him, arrow for arrow." _Fury said.

As Hermione nodded at the praise her godfather gave, "Just send us the coordinates Director, we'll be there shortly." Harry replied.

_"Good man. I'm sending the coordinates now." _Emma and Susan began typing into the computer system.

"We have them, Director." Emma as she read the coordinates. "Wait a minute, this can't be right. This says your in the air."

_"And you would be right." _Fury smirked.

"I'll use one of the Quinjets we have here to get us there." Daniel Granger said.

Once Fury signed off, Team Justice had a sit down and discussed several plans for what was to come. Harry and Hermione had informed Rose, Neville, and Luna to keep an eye on Britain until their return, but to keep communications open should backup be needed. Not liking the idea of letting her brother and future sister in-law leave, she nevertheless understood and took over as Team leader until their return.

After well wishes from their extended family, Harry, Hermione, and Daniel were in the air and headed out towards a new adventure.

**Going to leave it here in order to start on the next chapter of the other stories including the Brothers of Liberty newest chapter. the '*' is the fact that the suit I speak of is from the new 'Flash' series. I love the television Jay's suit compared to the comics suit. Remember to leave reviews. Until next time.**


End file.
